Newport Living
by blackxxxkeyblade
Summary: Sora just has that uncanny abilty to get things wrong, like fall in love with the new guy in town even though he knows he's straight... or is he? Expect embarrasing unconcious-ness and... Miley Cyrus songs? Riku/Sora I TRULY SUCK at summeries


**Newport Living**

Riku/Sora

MILD Roxas/Axel

Maybe Kairi/Tidus

_AARRGGHHH!!! Okay, so it's 3:41 in the morning right now, my dad's just bitched a me for being so 'irresponsible' by not going to bed at a more respectable time and I'm so tired my eyes feel like they're gonna pop out of my skull any minute now .o_

_Soooo, Yes, I have made a new fanfiction, and yes, you'll probably think it's just as awful as the others I've done so far BUT I'm pretty proud of this little baby, and I'm gonna stick to it, unlike Kingdom Hearts Goes To School and Too Many Dreams Never Come True. 'Cus I truly love the story line I'm brewin' for this one :D haha so I'm gonna go now and sleep 'till noon, while you guys (hopefully) take pity on me and review? 'Cus if you do I'l love you forever! ;)_

_~Peace Out._

**WARNING: This Fanfic contains Yaoi, so if you are close-minded, anti-gay or a raging pyromaniac just _looking _for crappy fics to flame, please STAY AWAY.. That Is All :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Tell Me... In either KHI or KHII, do Sora and Riku have wild, hot man-sex? No? Then it obviously doesnt belong to me does it? Silly people ;D**

_ON WITH THE CRAP-AGE!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

California. The sun was casting immediate attention to the bodybuilders, bikini clad teen girls and muscled guys reeking of testosterone and reflected onto the golden sand, casting keen glances toward the sea. The boardwalk had collected a nice handful of sight-seeing beauties and occasional couple holding hands, exchanging loving glances. Along the sidewalk walked crowds of young people gallivanting around due to summer vacation.

Among said crowds walked a young, 16 year old girl. Her auburn hair was tied up in a loose pony-tail and reflected any form of light to touch it. Her face, heart shaped and gentle, was eccentuated with fair, light make-up, faint eyeliner circled her violet-blue eyes and light pink lipstick gently glowed whenever she smiled. Her dress, a summer special, flowed gently around her fairly tanned legs seemingly lapping at her skin. Her shoes clapped along the concrete below, making her somehow stand out from the exceedingly beautiful crowd.

"Sora? Whats-.... well just... what?... okay okay, but how-... okay, I'll be as fast as I can, hold on, bye." The girl snapped her cell phone shut with a sigh and began walking in her desired direction.

The girls name was Kairi Eastwood, daughter of fashion designer Frederick Eastwood, fashioner extraordinaire.

Now, Kairi wasn't exactly a spoilt girl, she knew that material possessions didn't mean as much as everyone thought them to be and she valued her very normal, very genuine friends. One of which had just called her in an 'End of the World' emergency.

She smiled. Sora. Her favourite blue-eyed brunnette friend. He was the only person in their junior high days that accepted her as a person, not a fashion label. She thought back on how they had met for the first time...

_"Would Kairi Eastwood please make her way the the Principals' office immediately, Thank You." _

_The slightly annoying, slightly over the top female voice boomed from the speaker above. Kairi looked up in shock, what had she done? Was she in trouble for something? Slowly getting up she carefully made her way to the Principals office, careful not to think of whatever she could have done to deserve the walk. _

_As she approached the receptionists desk, taking deep breaths and counting to ten, she smiled an effortless smile and splayed her hands onto the desk in front of her, no sign of fear or terror in her eyes. The perfect actress._

_The middle aged receptionist lifted her bowed head to look at the teen with a bored, slightly annoyed face. _

_"May I help you miss?" Her annoyingly high and scratchy voice asked. Kairi flinched, if she hated anything in the world it was people, women to be precise, with annoying, put on high voices. Yet she still had a 'butter wouldn't melt' smile on, carefree and innocent, possessing her fathers charm. _

_Coughing slightly, she resumed. "Yes, actually. Um, I was called here to the Principals' office?" She shined her innocent eyes the receptionists way, only to earn a bored expression back. _

_Charming. _

_She seemed to tap something into her slow computer before answering with a; "Please sit on the chair opposite thank you, He'll see you soon." _

_Kairi smiled. "Thank you very much." Oh yes... butter __**would not **__melt. _

_She padded her way toward the lumpy chairs opposite Mrs. Sunshine receptionist and crossed her legs._

_'He'll see you in a minute' She thought, 'Sounds like I'm in a doctors surgery...' As she sat, chewing her manicured nails (Daddy persists) she happened to notice a nervous boy sitting just a few seats away from her. Now, how she didn't see him before, she would never know. It wasn't exactly like he was hard to spot._

_The first thing that struck kairi about this boy, was his amazingly eccentric hair. It stuck up in gravity defying spikes, that seemed effortless to the boy. The second thing she stumbled upon was his outfit. Kairi wasn't a judgemental person, and would never judge on looks before personality... it was just.. how effortless he seemed to make looking different and actually make it work. _

_His legs were covered in tight fitting red jeans, pinching just the right places at the right time, showing his skinny legs almost perfectly, accessorising with as many belts as he could hold. Draped over his tiny torso was a plain white shirt holding a long thin black tie just under the collar, and as if to perfect the slightly girly look, he covered his shoulders and arms with what looked to be a black girls shrug._

_Kairi looked and continued looking until she nearly felt just the tiniest string of drool pool the corner of her lips. The boys head was bent downward so she couldn't see his face, but boy did she wish she could. Kairi made a vow to herself then and there that no matter what, she would track this amazing creature down and get to know him, even if it was the last thing she ever did. _

_"Um, Kairi Eastwood?" Kairi swiped her head around from her trance to stare at whoever dared disturb her from lapping up the boys appearance, just trying to see his face... until she found herself face to face with Prinipal Heartgreaves. _

_She visibly jumped around half a foot and stuttered a mild, "Th-that's me sir!" Before he gave a polite nod and a genuine smile. _

_"Lovely, if you could just follow me to my office." She did as se was told, stood from the lumpy chair and made her way toward the dark mahogany door with frosted glass... gulp._

_Principal Heartgreaves ushered Kairi to a more comfortable squishy looking chair before manovering himself behind his fairly large, inapropriate desk and sat down with a soft thump._

_"Now Kairi, I understand that you get considerably high grades in what? 50% of your subjects?" Kairi scrunched her nose slightly. She was supposed to know that how?_

_"U-um I don't really know sir, I think I get high grades in some subjects though, y-yes." He smiled another warm smile, though it didn't seem to comfort her in the least._

_"Ah well, that's good enough for me." He chuckled and laced his fingers together. "And I also gather that you are rather popular throughout the student body?" He shifted his warm eyes toward her in question. _

_"I-I suppose so sir." She shifted her crossed legs to cross the other uncomfortably. When would he get on with it already? _

_"Well then, you really do seem the perfect student to chaperon our new one. His name is Sora Strife. He has just moved from Japan to join us here so he doesn't know anyone around here but don't worry though, he speaks perfect English." He said to her perhaps alittle rushed._

_Kairi's eyes suddenly widened. He? Her stomach did a secret little back flip that made her squirm. Was it that boy from outside? _

_The Principal continued. "He's in your year and has relatively the same classes as you do, so I hope you will make friends easily." Another smile and another chuckle before he continued. "Perhaps you saw him? It was that young man waiting outside, abit of a trend setter by the looks of things." Kairi felt the biggest smile adorn her face. _

_"Of course I'll show him around sir. It would be my pleasure!" She smiled brightly back up at him as he grinned down at her. _

_"I thought you would." Her smile faulted very slightly. Was she that obvious? _

_"Well lets not keep the boy waiting, lets introduce the two of you." He stood from behind the desk and opened the tall door, letting Kairi step through with a smile and a nod._

_They approached the boy and Principle Heartgreaves coughed to show their presence. "Sora? This is Kairi, she will be showing you around for the rest of semester. I hope you'll get along swimmingly." He smiled another smile, gave Kairi a nod and walked toward his spacious office. _

_Kairi looked down at Sora and nearly gasped at what she saw. _

_Blue._

_Just simple, clean, pure blue. His eyes were wide and inviting, twinkling for attention and that childish yet mature heart-shaped face made her melt. He was currently smiling up at her, standing and saying something. __**Oh, right Kairi, he's talking to you, listen doofus.**_

_"H-Hi, I'm Sora... u-um pleased to meet you." His voice was small, yet glowed all the same and he smiled so brightly and warmly, it was hard for Kairi not to melt into a puddle of Kairi-goo right there in the middle of the hallway. Laughing a little she replied to him. "Hi. I'm Kairi. Pleased to meetcha Sora." She held a hand out for him to shake, to which he took it and shook generously. _

_"What class do you have first?" she asked, peering down at the slip of paper in his tanned hand. He lifted it to his face and scanned its contents. "Social Studies!" He paused, before adorning a nasty look on his face. _

_"Ugh, Social Studies!" He made a gesture pretending to be sick. "Social Studies are the worst huh?" Kairi added with a smile. _

_Sora laughed. "All classes are, silly." Kairi crossed her arms. "Ahh, well young man you're gunna have to get used to it." Sora just stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed and looked at him fondly. "Come on then." Grabbing his slender arm, she pulled him away to their first destination, the start of many together. _

And the two stayed best friends throughout junior high and all the way to high school. Yes, Kairi had a major crush on him at first and wouldn't admit it until they were friends for a couple of years, but had to admit that it was hard not to crush on someone so loving, so pure and simply amazing. Sora was everything Kairi wished she could be, he was light hearted, the most forgiving person in the world. He was hyper yet serious at exactly the right times. He knew what made people snap, what made them laugh... in short it seemed that Sora could read a person like a book, whether they liked it or not. Sora was careless, but he was emotional. He knew when to stop, but still pushed your buttons long enough to know your limits. It was all of those things that attracted Kairi to him. She smiled thinking of when she had finally confessed her feelings to him;

_"Sora..." The usual bright blue engulfed her as she sat beside her best friend on the couch watching a movie in which a teen girl was in love with her best friend... beautifully ironic. _

_"Yeah Kairi?" He smiled delightfully, half chewing his buttery popcorn. "Well, you know that we've been friends for some time now?" She started, smiling at his slightly confused face._

_"Well, yeah! Not just friends though," She stiffened slightly. "-best friends_!" _She loosened up again, sighing. _

_"Uh, yeah. But, lately..." She sighed and took his free hand, the one that wasn't stuck in the sticky popcorn._

_Sora shifted slighty, frowning just alittle, but never taking his hand away. Sighing again, she started. "L-lately I've had feelings in which I shouldn't really have toward a best friend... more like, someone __**more **__than a best friend..." She then switched quickly to studying her knees, waiting for a rejection, not trusting herself to speak anymore. But when she never got one she slowly looked upward to find sora, face hidden behind the shadow of his bangs, his sticky, toffee covered hand resting on his forehead lightly. _

_"B-but if y-you d-dont feel the same th-thats fine! I-I mean-" Sora suddenly shot his head upward, a heart-breakingly distraught look on his face._

_"No! Kairi.. its not that your not beautiful, because you really are... but-" He coughed slightly, red staining his cheeks. "-y-you're not really my type..." Kairi went from a frightened state to a death glare in around 0.5 seconds. A new record. "Oh! Thats fine! So who is your type then? Stacey Greaves from your algebra class? I should've guessed! Every boy's got the hots for that stupid hussy! All it takes is a flick of her fake, blonde highlights and those heavily made up eyes and you go running huh? Well fine! it's not like I ca-" Sora placed a hand to her mouth shyly, hoping she would stay. _

_"No! Kairi... look there's no easy way to say this..." He gave one last sigh before shoving his head in a pillow and saying; "Imfhph Phflae" Kairi raised a slim eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?" Sora glared at her, before muttering to the pillow again. "Imfhph Phflae" How was she supposed to hear what the hell he was saying when his face was buried from sight? _

_She started pulling his head upwards. "Tell me properly!" He scrunched his face up. "Ow! your pulling my hair!" She smiled evilly. "Good, and I'll keep pulling it until you tell me properly." _

_And that's when Sora gained confidence... _

_"I-I... Im g-gay!" He finished, bright red and tearing up. _

_Kairi had already let go of him. Her face was suddenly devoid of all emotion with not even a flicker of suprise, shock... even disgust._

_Sora flinched, waving his hand in front of her tranced state. _

_"K-Kairi?" This was it wasn't it? This was when Kairi found the truth and he would be stranded, alone and without a paddle. Great._

_Kairi suddenly looked up at him, eyes sparkling with... some foreign looking thought. Kairi then flung herself at Sora only to be squealing with... was that delight? "Aaaawww! Sora! I've always wanted a gay best friend! Now I can match you up with guys and we can go shopping..." _

_Another squeal. _

_"We can watch girlie movies together, we can check out guys together and eveything! I-" Sora was bright red and pouting furiously. _

_"-Look! I may be gay but I'm still me! I don't wanna act like a girl, I just want to be me, I just don't like girls that way." He smiled at Kairi who smiled right back. She crawled right next to him and snuggled into his chest, Sora putting his arm around her. _

_"Sora?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I promise I wont tell anyone okay? Not unless you want me to, 'cause I know how hard it must be. Hell, you were having a hard time telling me... and I'm your best friend!" They both laughed at each other, warm and gentle as always. Sora leaned down and kissed her lightly in her hair. _

_"Thanks Kairi... you really don't know how much that means to me." Kairi smiled, so what if it wasn't the kiss she really wanted? She loved the fact Sora was gay, and suddenly she didn't have so much of and an interest in him that way anymore._

So here she was, running errands for her father while her best friend called her in an up-most emergency, yet failing to tell her what it was. Kairi sighed. Summer Vacation was almost over, school looming over her head dramatically. Most of her precious time was being spent on her jobs. Her job down at the ice cream parlor on Wednesdays and Thursdays, her job babysitting every Saturday night for the Johnson's and her odd jobs for her father whenever he needed them. This all meant that Kairi had Mondays, Tuesdays, Friday mornings and afternoons, Saturdays and Sundays. It didn't seem like much working, but it all added up when she needed quality time with her friends.

Today was Monday, one of her precious days off. Only today, dear ol' daddy needed some design samples delivered to _Destiny Studios _the most famous fashion corperation in California.

Only the best, most stunning models ever did photo shoots in that place, no average person even got a glimpse of the interior, all deliveries and post were filtered through a tiny little detached building where junk was sorted and important material were carefully packed away. But Kairi was special, she knew most of the people in the business and could get through with a simple flash of the VIP card.

As she approached the tall, black gates blocking entrance, she sighed again. Did they really have to make such a big deal of themselves? Well, this _was _the place that adored vanity and high standards, what a stupid question.

"State your name and order of presence." Kairi jumped at the sudden loud, sharp voice through the intercom.

"U-um Kairi Eastwood, daughter of Frederick Eastwood, I've come to deliver some very important design samples to a Miss..." She checked the label. "...Mercedes Corrigan?" There was a slight pause from the other end before she heard;

"Ahh, nice to see you miss Eastwood. Please, make yourself at home."

With that, the ridiculously tall, glossy black gates swung forward, revealing the sophisticated, sleek building with the tall italic words; _Destiny Fashion Studios. _Kairi smiled, somehow feeling home, and continued on toward the revolving glass door. (The one in which Sora wouldn't stop running around, making both he and Kairi subject to a few strange looks.)

As she walked through, she was greeted by magnificent tall pictures of slim, flowing women, tall muscular men and tiny naive children, all of which extremely beautiful. The lobby was full with busy people clattering around in a panic, some were calmly striding along, happy and carefree and some were escorting gracious models to their photo shoots.

Kairi had an overwhelming feel wash over her yet again, the same one she got every time she walked into the building. The feeling came from being around so many beautiful people, so many people that took great consideration in their hair and make up every morning, so many people that wouldn't be seen dead in the same clothes twice.

To be honest, Kairi thought it a little sad and useless to care about yourself _that _much. To her there was a line between taking care of yourself and simply loving yourself, to which many of the people in the room had crossed.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she strode up to the front desk, displaying that sweet smile she had used all those years ago in the office. The woman behind the desk raised her glossy haired head to face the teen, hazel eyes boring into her with a fake expression.

"May I help you young lady?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, as if she'd drunk a whole tub of maple syrup that morning. Kairi scoffed, what a stupid thought, she probably hardly ate judging by her stick thin figure. Maybe two carbs a day maximum?

"Um, I'm here with very important documents for a Miss Mercedes Corrigan. They're very important and I'd like to get them to her quite quickly." Kairi replied, hopefully dropping the hint. She needed to see Sora.

The woman behind the counter gave her a slightly sour look. "Hmm, well young lady I'm afraid I can't let you in without seeing valid proof that you-" Without another word, Kairi slung her VIP pass and letter from her father in the woman's face. She didn't bother waiting for a reply, the receptionist would just hold her up. Instead she walked away and found the nearest map board.

"You are here..." Kairi read to herself. "hmmm..." It was ridiculous but Kairi still didn't know the whole way around the studio that she had been visiting since the age of 5. It wasn't really her fault, there were new complexes and departments added every time Kairi visited, and that wasn't exactly rare.

"Need help?"

Kairi whipped around at the low sensual voice she had heared behind her. She gawped. In front of her was possibly the hottest example of the male species she had ever seen. The teen in front of her was smiling a rich, velveteen smile, hinting just a little arrogance yet still made her feel more than welcome. He had outrageous silver hair that was currently tied loosely behind his head in what looked like an awkward fashion but made the boy even _more _good looking._ A_lmost ethereal, his skin was bright in the light of the building. It contrasted greatly to the masses upon masses of the tanned glow of the regular Californians, but it didn't make him look out of place or as if he didnt belong, in fact he looked to be in his element. Showing the world his amazing ghostly appearance, almost making you feel bad that you didn't look like him. But the one thing that stood out to Kairi the most, not the pearly white teeth, not the amazing unique hair, not the extraordinary phisyche or even the godly way he held himself. No, the thing that stood out to Kairi was his scantily covered aquamarine eyes, peeking from platinum bangs contrasting so beautifully together. It truly was breath-taking. Never before had she seen such eyes... she wasn''t in love... and to be honest he didnt look to be her type...yet she couldn't help but thinking to herself, _Sora loves green eyes..._

Kairi cleared her tight throat wearily. "A-ah. Well... I-I was just wondering where, uh, Miss Corrigans office was?" Kairi mentally glared at herself. _Stupid hot guy with his stupid cool hair and amazing face, and-_

"Mercedes? Oh, she's just upstairs. I'll escort you." He said, offering a bright pearly white smile. Damn! was everything on this guy perfect?.

"Oh! Thanks alot! I'm Kairi by the way." Kairi stuttered, blushing wildly at her sudden burst of confidence.

"My pleasure, Kairi. My name's Riku." He smiled again and headed off toward the pronounced glass staircase, making sure Kairi was beside him. Riku was many things, but rude he was not.

"So, I thought they only let models and designers inside this place?" Riku began, breaking the short silence. Kairi frowned. Was she not considered beautiful enough to be a model? Was she not considered creative enough to be a designer?

"What makes you think Im neither a model nor a designer?" She asked heatedly, placing a delicate hand on her hip.

Riku seemed to pick up on the annoyance and suddenly looked a little startled, yet quickly returned to his pensive state."Well you're not superficial enough to be a Model around _this _place, and your definitely not wacky enough to be a designer, so I just thought you were something else." He smirked down at her rather smugly.

Kairi let her hand slowly drop from her hip and her heated look to cool. "oh... u-um sorry. I just thought that, you know..."

Riku merely chuckled and nodded his head. "Well? You still didnt answer my question." He smiled playfully down at her as she gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Well, my dad's a designer and he just gave me some errands to do for some extra cash, y'know." She smiled again and looked at Riku.

"Really? Who's your dad?" Riku raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Kairi hesitated, this was the part where she would tell him she was the daughter of the amazing Frederick Eastwood and he would suddenly show way more interest than he did before, maybe throwing in a few flirtatious comments then ask to go home with her. All just to see her big house, with her rich father, and her many cars, and the basketball court in the back and the stupid god-damned pool. Oh. Joy.

Yet she sighed and continued, he'd find out anyway, right? "He's Frederick Eastwood."

Kairi scrunched her eyes up, desperate to avoid the amazement on Riku's face. She was slowly counting down to the questions and the amazement and the stupid friendliness that wasn't really genuine.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"Hm, cool."

Kairi opened he eyes slowly. Cool? That's all he could say?

"Aren't you surprised?" She asked almost wearily. Maybe he didnt know who Frederick Eastwood was? Maybe he was just trying to play cool and make a move discreetly? Riku just chuckled cooly, brushing some out of place bangs from his eyes and looked down at Kairi almost fondly.

"Well, I know how it is. My dad is a famous fashion designer aswell, does Ansem Le Bough sound familiar?" He looked at Kairi expectantly, but she was too busy mentally dancing to _Celebration._Someone like her! Another that had to live in their fathers shadow? Was this guy a saint sent to her in her time of need? Ansem Le Bough? The French designer renowned for his amazing alternative styles? How fun this summer vacation would be!

Kairi had to snap out of her excited train of thought when she noticed Riku looking at her oddly. Coughing she replied, "Oh really? Ansem Le Bough? That is so awesome! I've never actually met someone else with a designer dad!"

Riku just gave another chuckle."Yeah... but, well, you know how it is... you never really know who your real friends are y'know? Every-time you meet someone who you think is on the same wave length as you. You both like playing video games and hanging on the beach and just never ending talking. You feel like you know that person, that they would do anything for you, and you would do anything for them... but then... then they go ahead and do something really backstabbing.. and you feel like you can't trust them again," Riku sighed, looking beaten and defeated. "it's.. it's just not right y'know?"

Kairi, having been listening intently and ticking off the similarities to her own problems in her head, looked at Riku's once glowing, amused face that had been drained of colour and vibrancy after talking about such instances and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it helps.. I know how it feels. But if you want some _real _honest friends? You gotta meet mine. They knew from the start who my father was, but they never treated me different or ever _dreamed _of backstabbing me... I think you'd really like them." She smiled up at the boy above her, watching his face brighten slowly. "You know what? That sounds awesome."

Kairi smiled warmly at him. "Well then I think you should definitely meet them. After I take this to Miss Corrigan, I'll take you to the most kind hearted person I know. He has helped me through so much, honestly. He doesn't judge and he's been my bestest friend for so long... you'll really love him, I'm sure." She added another cheesy grin, making Riku laugh.

"Well, I'm sure I would. But we're now at a Miss Corrigans office and I'm sure she is desperate for your fathers amazing work huh?" He opened the door gently, letting Kairi in first before entering the plush environment himself. It was a warm, rather relaxed room draped in blacks and golds, swirled around in intricate designs that seemed so simple yet so thought-provoking.

Kairi had never been in this office before and was amazed that she never had the chance to. Everything just looked..._ professional_. She and Riku walked towards a huge, clear glass desk and stood awkwardly behind it. It was strange.. something just wasn't complete in this amazing, spacious room.

"May I help you in some way?"

Both Kairi and Riku whipped their heads up to meet a tall, impossibly beautiful woman standing just behind the desk before them. Riku simply smiled at her, getting a smirk and a nod back.

"Yes, thanks Mercedes. My friend has some important papers for you?" He replied sweetly, still smiling at her while gently nudging Kairi who was currently gawking at the statuesque woman in front of her.

"Huh- wha-?" Riku looked down on her pointedly, poking the files in her hands.

"Oh, right.." She smiled sheepishly at the woman she had been staring at so boldly and handed her the thick bundle of who-knows-what from her father.

"Oh, yeah. Dad said that he was very pleased for you to be working with him, and sends his utmost apologies for not coming personally." Kairi was used to saying this to her 'deleveries'. Her father was never really too bothered about taking anything to anyone in person, he just found it to tiring, afterall, he did work with _alot _of people.

Mercedes looked down on her almost in surprise for a split second, but gained her composure just as quick. She then smiled kind of oddly.

"My! So your the daughter of Frederick Eastwood... Kairi right? I've heard plenty about you." Her voice was sleek, almost sly and her face was leering. The way she said it, it sounded as if she didn't believe Kairi was good enough to be related to the fashion scene in any way. Something about her just screamed bitch and Kairi didnt feel comfortable.

Kairi simply tightened her jaw and replied, "Why thank you Miss Corrigan, I'm so humbled to know that you know me in some respects, and I would love to know more about you but we must dash now right Riku? I have a friend waiting for me, thanks." She grabbed Riku, looking at Mercedes' still smug face and began to slump away.

"Well, okay then Miss Eastwood. Thank you so much for your fathers papers, these do mean an awful lot to me. Take care won't you?" Wow this woman sure loved being sarcastic.

"Yes of course, and yourself aswell, goodbye." And with that Kairi and Riku were out of that office in a flash.

Riku stared down at Kairi with a confused expression adorning his perfect face.

"What?!"

"You know what! I mean, what the hell happened there? You two were glaring and subtly giving insults and... just, what?!"

Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his baffled expression, even though it still suited him quite well.

"Riku, I know you might be acquainted with her or whatever, but I happen to think she's a bitch. I mean did you see the way she _looked _at me? And the way she said my name! Ugh I have a good mind to go back in there and-" But she was cut off from her angry rant from a hysterical looking Riku bellowing laughter wildly. He was laughing so much his beautiful eyes were streaming. Badly.

Kairi narrowed her eyes with anger and yet again, placed a hand on her hip furiously.

"What, _the hell _is so funny?!"

Riku's laughter died down slowly by the tone in Kairi's voice and by the time he caught the look on her face, it had stopped completely. She stood there, hand no longer on her hip, but hung from her now crossed arms and her face was sour and furious. Not a great combination. Riku suddenly felt rather scared and so felt he offered an explanation... even if it was unbearably funny.

He coughed. "You see, Mercedes is a... strange woman. When you first meet her, she's... impolite lets say. But this only means she's either jealous of you or appreciates you and what you have, it doesn't mean that she dislikes you... well not _yet _anyway." As Riku finished he smirked down at the girl before him, crossing his arms defiantly and waiting for the approaching answer.

...

"Oh...**.**Well I still don't like her! There was just something about her y'know? Put me on edge..." Kairi felt her face tighten as they approached the reception hall again. Riku just put a hand on her shoulder and shrugged.

"Well I can't stop you from not liking whoever. Now what about this friend of yours?" He looked at Kairi expectantly, either excitement or anxiousness gleaming in his eyes, Kairi couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was most certainly traces of appreciation. And it was then that Kairi smiled with true pride. Maybe, just maybe, she had somehow managed to bring something refreshing to Riku's life that Sora did to hers; someone who understood and appreciated who he was without having to be persuaded by his father. Kairi simply put her arm around his thickly toned waist and smiled widely at him again.

"Well... his name is Sora. He's the most caring and loving person I've ever met, and well... he's my best friend. Ever. I think you guys should get along amazingly."

~o~

Sora

Ugh, I _seriously _couldn't stand those guys down at Starbucks. I wanted a _coffee. _Not a Frappucino, not a Cappuccino or a grappa-pappa-wappa-cino or whatever the hell else. I wanted a _coffee. _And how the hell long does it take those guys to figure out that's all I wanted? Friggin' _twenty minutes! _I swear you should have to take a coffee course in college before working there. Twenty minutes of cranky old guys shouting at me because they were late for work, twenty minutes of rowdy college kids threatening me with lack-of-caffeine violence and worst of all twenty minutes of being treated like a total whack job for saying the taboo word coffee in _Starbucks._So just as I rush out of that god forsaken place with a coffee of some description in my hand, thinking my day couldn't start off any worse than it already had, some total asswipe crushes into me and sends my cup smashing right into my chest, smothering coffee all onto my white shirt.

Sometimes I _hated _my life.

But, being the idiot optimist I am, I shrugged it off with only a _few _obscenities screamed and made my way home, looking forward to a nice hour of morning cartoons. But no, _my _day simply couldn't go like that could it?

As I approached the front door, I could hear Charlie scuffling around the hallway. Stupid fat cat. I'd been out for like thirty minutes (thanks to those doofus at Starbucks.) and he was waiting for me to feed him as if I'd been gone for months. I reminded myself to put him on a diet sometime as I reached into my pocket to grab the front door keys. But, as I should have known, my fingers curled around thin air dejectedly.

Y'know that feeling when you know you've forgotten something _really _important? Like your heart starts beating so painfully fast you wonder if your having a cardiac arrest, and you start sweating faster than a fat guy in a marathon? Yeah I started feeling like that, only the freezing cold wetness of the now cooled coffee soaking through my shirt made it feel _so _much more worse.

So that's when I started panicking and groping at my jeans for any sign that resembled the shape of my keys. Library card... pocket knife... Starbucks customer loyalty card... nothing. Absolutely nothing that even _felt _like it could be my keys. Great. Something else to ruin my already crappy morning.

I sighed and calmed myself down a little. "Alright Sora, think through a solution to get you out of this already disastrous situation."

I slid down the face of the door and sat on the door mat. Mom was at work, Roxas was out with whomever he normally went out with and Kairi was running an errand for her Dad. So that left me without any chance of using Roxas' or Mom's key and totally friendless for about another hour or so. Brilliant.

I sighed again and suddenly became conscious of the fact that I smelt of cold coffee, my torso was getting wetter and stickier by the second and my cat was yowling and scratching at the door impatiently, setting off the perfect soundtrack to the progress my mood was making as it soured faultlessly.

I stuck my face into the palms of my hands and took a very, _very _deep breath.

Feeling out of luck and so down in the dumps it wasn't true, I decided to ring Kairi.

I pulled my cell out and dialled her number off by heart.

"Sora? Whats-"

"Oh my god Kairi! I Need you so bad right now! It's like, the end of the WORLD! I swear today is my own personal judgement day.. I swear!"

"Well just-"

"Even the _Cat's _after me!"

"What?-"

"Please, _please _hurry on that errand! If my luck gets any worse, I swear it's your head!"

"Okay, okay but how?-"

"Don't worry about it, just get here!"

"Okay, I'll be as fast as I canm hold on, bye!"

I groaned and slammed the phone shut.

Okay, so at least I knew Kairi was going to hurry and get here as soon as possible, but what about the _house? _

And that's when it came to me. The idea that I thought was so genius at the time, it made up for whatever had happened previously that morning. Well, little did I know it was probably the stupidest idea I've ever had...

I shot up from the the foot of the door and rushed over to the wooden gate leading to our back garden. It was a tall, quite sharp looking door that could only be opened from the inside, but it had tiny little ridges in it just big enough for my feet to slide into..

I took a shuddered breath, remembering when Roxas climbed up there when he was 5 and I was 6. I remembered he climbed right to the top, 'cus I was way too scared to climb up myself and just as he got to the top, he fell down the other side so quickly I couldn't comprehend where he had gone... that was the day Roxas broke his leg...

I breathed in again, trying to calm myself while still remembering Roxas' screaming from the other side, and stuck my foot into the first ridge. So far so good I told myself. Now just a few more steps and I would be at the top... yeah that didn't help my fears.

I closed my eyes and felt for the next ridge after each one I'd stepped on until my hands rested on the top of the fence that stayed flush against my chest. I felt my stomach turn sickeningly as I realised where I was and how high that particular place happened to be. But still, I opened my eyes, recognising my back garden from the edge of the fence and swung my leg over the top too quick to even think about it.

_Woah_.

Gasping lungfuls of air and sweating rather harshly again, I cracked one eye open (when did they close?) and looked toward the ground.

Okay, so I currently had one leg over the fence and one.. well not.

So, suddenly feeling confident after failing to fall, I did another really stupid thing and whipped my other leg over without thinking with a triumphant war cry and wild battle moves that would shame even the most accomplished warrior into slumping back to the straw hut in which he came, sword and all.

...

Okay, try a shameful girl-scream and embarrassing flapping that would throw the most accomplished warrior into huge fits of laughter so great it would throw him into an early grave... sword and all.

But, though my actions would fool any onlookers into thinking I was dead for sure, somehow my luck did a U-turn and decided to spare my ability to walk by allowing my hand to grip onto the top of the gate, suspending me alittle closer, yet still high enough, to the ground. I took several deep, possibly calm breaths though I wouldn't know as I was too busy thinking how epic my obituary would be.

_Sora Karada, died falling from his back garden gate._

_Our thoughts are with his family._

I chuckled and, feeling my mood brighten considerably, let go of the gate, falling in a rather unattractive heap on the floor below me.

Groaning, I sat up slowly and rubbed at my limbs to make sure they were still there, no stinted through my shoulders like those cartoon characters did. Eh, they were still there, though annoyingly thin and stringy. Oh, wait they were like that _before _I fell.

As I got up, I looked around my quaint little garden victoriously, turned to face the menacing gate and stuck my tongue out at it.

Bully.

_Right, Sora, what do we do now? The back door's closed, no one's in and I'm certainly too big to get through Charlie's cat-flap.. though he __**is **__pretty fat... Wait, the kitchen window is open about halfway.. I've been through it before.._

With that final thought I approached the window with a bounce. But I was no fool, I made sure to check that I could fit into the crack by... well jumping in it.

Yes, we've already established that I have my _moments _but eh, what can I say?

I was doing pretty well if I did say so myself, my shoulders were through and I had a firm hold on the kitchen tap as leverage, a few more tugs and I would be fine. Well, that was until I got stuck.

"Ugh! I _knew _I shouldn't have had those Pop-tarts this morning!", that was about all I could utter before getting really panicked. I didn't like being stuck in such a vulnerable position, and I especially didn't like the fact that if mom cam home and saw me like this, the first thing she would do was call the fire department and that was just _too _embarrassing to live through. So I suddenly felt **very **nervous about the situation I was in and felt my legs begin the flap around wildly through no fault of my own...

none at all...

But after around 30 minutes of doing that I realised that it was getting me nowhere. But I was determined and immediately groped at the nearest stable thing and pulled with as much might as my spaghetti string arms could handle. Though still to no avail.

I was increasingly getting stressed and worried beyond all hope. Even if Kairi came right that very moment she wouldn't be able to help me, she wasn't exactly a strong girl, though she was stronger than me and my body didn't seem to give no matter what I did.

_But it would still be nice to have someone to talk to.. _I thought to myself while still flapping noisily.

Then it seemed all my dreams were coming true.

"Sora?"

It was her voice! Her beautiful, sweet voice!

"Kairi! Oh, my god I'm so glad you're here! I know what it looks like but I can explain! You see, I was in Starbucks and I ordered a coffee, but they didn't know what one was, so I had to wait for twenty minutes! Yeah!, _Twenty minutes _to get served properly but then, some guy smashed into me on the street and got coffee on my _white shirt, _Kairi. My white shirt that I've never gotten a stain on before-"

I realised I was rambling but it felt so good to vent.. though as my breath got shorter and shorter I suddenly felt even more faint then I had before..

I then felt two large arms wrap around my legs from the other side of the window, gently tugging though with a fair bit of force and it threw me from my babbling.

" And- hey Kairi, have you been working out lately? Your arms feel really big!"

But then the tugging got harder and I started fretting _real _bad.

"Wait! Kairi! Don't pull! The window's not gonna give, trust me, I know! You'll just rip me in half! Ahhh! Nooo!"

I was thrashing and screaming as if I was going to die, which I thought I _was _going to do at the time. But then, with a sudden pop, I flew from the frame of the window and tumbled into the same pair of strong arms as before, though it didn't seem to bother the owner as they didn't move an inch.

I looked up, startled only to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Wait... you're not Kairi!" I muttered intelligently.

And that's when I blacked out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Do you think I made Sora too ditzy? I hope not, I just want him to be the lovely, bubbly boy next door type of thing.. but PLEASE tell me if you think he's too ditzy! Oh and feel a sudden urge to click that little purple button down there?? 'Cus if you do you get a cookie! ;D_

_BITCH'AA_


End file.
